Bloodlines
by Spiziri
Summary: Twin sisters. One good, another evil. Both Dragonborn. Zinnia has spent her entire life cleaning up after her irresponsible sister. Azalea has no idea why her sister is so uptight. They've finally had enough of each other and go their separate ways. Zinnia wants to start over. Azalea can stay out of it for only so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first fanfic I've written in a while so I'm very rusty, in case you didn't notice already. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now and this is also the first time I've ever written anything for TES so I thought I'd take a crack at it! I have a general idea of where I want this story to go but I am doing a little experimentation here. So feedback is always helpful! Lemme know what you guys think!**

**Hope y'all enjoy it! 3**

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Zinnia, sir."

"And why do you want to join the Companions, Zinnia?"

The young Breton woman paused while the two men, Kodlak Whitemane and Vilkas, watched her curiously from their seats. Why did she want to join the Companions? The answer was simple.

Just a few days ago, Zinnia was abandoned and left to die by her one and only sister during an Imperial raid. Not only was she mistaken for a Stormcloak, but she was also mistaken for said sister. She was arrested and sent to be executed in Helgen. And just as her head was on the chopping block, her saving grace was-you guessed it-a big, black dragon. After clawing her way out of the chaos, Zinnia ended up in Riverwood. She met a nice man named Alvor, who gave her supplies and a place to sleep for the night, before asking her to go to Whiterun to speak with the Jarl. The next thing she knew, she was doing his wizard a favor. She nearly died again in Bleak Falls Barrow. And there was some weird glowing shit. And then she nearly died _again_ after that when she was sent to go fight a dragon with the Jarl's housecarl. How she survived, Zinnia will never know. Apparently it wasn't sheer dumb luck like it has been this entire time. Apparently it's because she is Dragonborn, as she literally absorbed the said dragon's soul. As a thank you, she was made Thane of Whiterun, and then summoned by the Greybeards to High Hrothgar to fulfill her Dragonborn destiny.

Why did Zinnia want to join the Companions? The answer was simple. _Because she didn't know what else to do._

Zinnia is not a warrior. She is convinced that this whole "Dragonborn destiny" is a cruel trick by the gods. What she ever did to them she'll never know. Perhaps the gods had gotten her confused with her sister, just like the Imperial soldiers had days earlier.

So here Zinnia was. She didn't have anywhere else to go. No home, no family, nothing.

"I've always deeply respected and admired the Companions." _Lie._ She grew up in the Riften orphanage, disconnected from the rest of the world. She didn't know about the Companions until recently. "I'm looking for a new beginning." _True._ "I want to be a better person-to become the best version of myself."

Vilkas arched an eyebrow at her, "are you saying that you have not lived an honorable life? Are you hiding something?"

_Yes._

"What? No! Of course not!" Zinnia was genuinely surprised by his accusations. It was clear what he really wanted to know: was she a criminal? No, she wasn't. But her sister was. And because she's her sister, she could be just as guilty. Perhaps revealing she was the Dragonborn could put her in the clear, but Zinnia hasn't decided if she wanted to be the Dragonborn yet. In fact, right now, she didn't.

"Vilkas," Kodlak spoke. It was a warning. Vilkas was about to overstep, and his lips formed a tight line to bite back any more comments. "It matters not what someone's past is, so long as they strive to be better tomorrow. I believe she is telling the truth." He shifted his solemn gaze to Zinnia. "Tell me, how are you in battle, girl?"

She sucked.

"Well, I'm still alive now, aren't I?" she said with a sheepish smile. She caught Vilkas' frown and she cleared her throat nervously. "I can handle myself but I'll be the first to say that I'm not very good in battle. Not yet, that is."

Kodlak nodded and leaned back in his seat, "humility is a virtue and something I respect. Vilkas, here, will test your arm."

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" Vilkas blurted. _Ouch._ Zinnia knew that joining the Companions wouldn't be easy, but part of her had _some_ hope that she would be accepted for who she is.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas," Kodlak growled. "And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts. She has a certain strength of spirit."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider," the younger man protested.

"I'm actually a Thane of Whiterun," Zinnia cheerily injected. Vilkas arched an eyebrow at her and she regretted intervening. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about, and likely didn't believe her. "But that only recently happened…" _Like an hour ago._

"Jarl Balgruuf has good judgment. Sometimes, Vilkas, as you see here, the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

A wave of relief washed over Zinnia.

"And their arm," Vilkas added. The wave was gone.

"Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

"Aye."

It wasn't until Vilkas rose from his seat that Zinnia realized she had made a grave mistake. The man towered over her, as she barely even made it to his shoulders. She shrunk under his silver gaze, which only seemed intensified by the black warpaint around his eyes. She knew that this wasn't a serious fight, but she also knew that she didn't stand a chance against him. There was _no way_ she was going to be able to prove herself, no matter what Kodlak says.

"Come on. Follow me," Vilkas said as he strode past her. Zinnia looked at Kodlak one last time and he motioned for her to follow him. Maybe she should just make a run for it and try a new beginning somewhere else, like Markarth or something.

Zinnia trailed behind Vilkas. He said nothing to her on their walk but Zinnia was too distracted by her surroundings anyway. When she had first entered Jorrvaskr, a Nord woman and a Dunmer man were engaged in a heated brawl. Instead of breaking the pair up, other members were cheering them on without choosing a specific side. The said Dunmer was groaning and nursing a bloody nose while a Nord man teased him. Zinnia didn't see the girl from the brawl anywhere inside the mead hall. An Imperial woman eyed her curiously. Two older Nord men sat at the table by the hearth, commenting on the brawl that had unfolded moments earlier. So many things were happening within these walls; it was difficult for Zinnia to imagine herself as one of these people.

The Nord woman was sitting on a bench outside. She was still clearly riled up from the fight, even though she had won, according to what Zinnia had overheard. A redheaded woman was keeping her from getting carried away. But when Vilkas took Zinnia to the yard, they had captured everyone's attention. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself but she knew it was inevitable. She was fresh blood. Zinnia knew they were all taking her in just as much as she was taking them in.

When he positioned himself before the Breton, Vilkas took a long look at her. She was small. Her skin was pale but dirty and her light blonde hair was in a long braid down her spine. She wore hide armor that was clearly old and she didn't fill it out as she should have, indicating she was probably undernourished. The violet hue of her eyes seemed a bit exaggerated by the dark circles under them. She looked like she was in dire need of a proper meal, a warm bath, and a good night's rest. What strength Kodlak saw in her was beyond Vilkas. She looked nothing like a warrior. He only saw this going one way and hopefully, this'll be the last time he sees her.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this. Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it," Vilkas said, drawing a shield.

Zinnia drew the iron sword that was fastened at her waist. Her stance was already wrong-her feet were too close together-but he kept quiet about it.

"So I just...come at you?" she asked. He nodded once.

"Aye."

Zinnia had never been in an "attacker" position. She was always a defender, protecting herself from attacks, wherever they may come. She was filled with so much doubt that she just went for it-she swung her sword at Vilkas's raised shield. Her footing was all wrong, and she knew it, and she knew that she wasn't hitting him as hard as she should be.

"Alright. Good," Vilkas said, lowering his shield.

"Good?" Zinnia blinked.

"It wasn't...bad." Vilkas was telling the truth. Sure, her form was bad, but there _was_ power in her arm. At least, more power than he had expected to come from the tiny girl. Maybe he could find the right niche for her strength. After all, everyone in the Companions had their own unique abilities they brought to the faction. But he had to try something different.

Zinnia eyed Vilkas curiously as he set aside the shield and returned to his position before her. He got in a fighting stance and raised gloved fists.

"Come at me again. This time, no weapons," Vilkas commanded. Zinnia swallowed and sheathed her sword. She knew how to fist fight, perhaps even better than with a weapon. Since they didn't have much for weapons growing up, her sister taught her how so that she'd be able to defend herself in the streets of Riften. However, Zinnia left all the fighting to her sister.

This time, Vilkas was the one charged. He swung a punch at her and she quickly ducked, knowing that if he had made contact with her, she would've been knocked out immediately. She punched him in the chest and he barely budged, but Zinnia was just grateful she was able to land a hit in the first place. She'll just have to give it more power.

Her tiny moment of victory was over when Vilkas spotted an opening and hit her in the jaw. She instantly went down and a hand flew to where he had struck. Damn, that _hurt._ That was going to leave an ugly bruise. Vilkas didn't approach her, awaiting her next move. Zinnia quickly pulled herself together and got back on her feet. This time, she charged at him, determined to land him an equally powerful blow.

The fight lasted longer than either of them expected. It wasn't a serious fight but Zinnia knew that he was testing her to see if she was worthy of his respect and that of the Companions'. Both of them had something at stake here. Zinnia wanted to become a member. Vilkas wanted to know if this was a person he could truly call Shield-Sister. But every time he knocked her down, she kept getting back up, albeit slower than the last. Ironically, every hit she made was harder than the last.

Finally, Vilkas brought his fist to her gut, and when she hit the ground, she didn't get up. She let out a groan between clenched teeth and clutched her abdomen. He knew he pushed her too hard but that is what it took to be a Companion.

"Here." He offered the Breton a piece of cloth. She took it gratefully and used it to wipe the dirt and sweat off her face. The fight was over but Zinnia couldn't calm herself. Her heart and mind were both racing. This went as bad as she thought it would be. She was pathetic. There was no way she would be a Companion.

Vilkas offered her a hand but rather than taking it, she placed the cloth in it. She pushed herself to her feet and bit back another groan. Vilkas expected her to say something, but she was watching him expectantly.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy," Vilkas said as he folded his arms across his chest. He watched her violet eyes light up.

"Next time?" she repeated in disbelief. He nodded once.

"Aye. You might just make it. But you have a long way to go. You're just a whelp to us, new blood. You do what we tell you. Understand?"

Zinnia nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Vilkas drew his sword but held it upside down, offering the hilt out to her. "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened." Zinnia accepted it from him but just as she turned away, he said, "And be careful with that. It's probably worth more than you are."

_A block of cheese was probably worth more than her._

"Understood."

* * *

While Zinnia made her way to the Skyforge, Vilkas went inside Jorrvaskr to report back to Kodlak.

"What do you make of the new blood?" Aela asked as she joined Vilkas' side.

"She's worse than when Ria first joined," Vilkas admitted quietly, not stopping in his stroll. Thankfully, the said Imperial woman wasn't around to hear that comment.

"But Ria has learned quickly," Aela reminded. "She's improved much since she joined us."

"This girl is quiet and hard to read," Vilkas continued. "Kodlak sees something special in her."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you see something special in her?"

Vilkas paused. Truthfully, yes. He felt like there was something special about the Breton. But _logically speaking,_ there was _nothing_ special about her. Sure, she had an unusual eye color, but everything about her was ordinary. She wore ordinary armor, wielded an ordinary sword. She was barely an average fighter. She could easily blend in with a crowd, but Vilkas had a feeling that was exactly what she wanted.

"If Kodlak sees something, then she must be special. I respect his judgment," Vilkas finally answered. "She's passionate, I'll give her that. But she has a long way to go if she wants to become strong."

"Only time will tell," Aela muttered as they came to the end of the hallway of the living quarters. Vilkas pushed open the door to the Harbinger's quarters, while Aela hung back. She didn't know what to make of the Breton girl. There was a big difference in watching the fight and being in the fight. As much as Aela trusted Vilkas, she couldn't help but wonder if his stubbornness was preventing him from giving the Breton more credit.

"Excuse me!" A voice broke Aela's thoughts. Speak of the devil, the newcomer was approaching with a familiar shield in her hands. "Eorlund told me you're Aela, right? I have your shield for you."

Aela's lips curved into a smile, "ah, good! I've been waiting for this." As Zinnia gave Aela her shield, Aela took a good look at her, wondering if maybe there was something about her that stood out, but Aela found nothing. That doesn't mean something wasn't there, though… "What is your name, newcomer?"

"Zinnia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aela," Zinnia replied politely with a small smile.

"So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess. I saw you training with Vilkas in the yard. You gave him quite a thrashing." Ha. _As if._ Zinnia suppressed a snort.

"No, no. I'm sure he would beg to differ," Zinnia quickly brushed off.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

This time, Zinnia couldn't hold back a chuckle, "maybe someday. But not today. Or tomorrow. Or really any time soon."

"But you're still optimistic," Aela pointed out. "I like that." Someone behind Zinnia caught Aela's eye-Farkas-no doubt heading to his room. "Here, let's have Farkas show you around."

Zinnia looked to where Aela had shifted her gaze to-a Nord man, presumably Farkas, approached them. He was as tall as Vilkas but had larger muscles and longer hair. They were probably brothers, Zinnia mused. They certainly looked like it, even down to the warpaint.

"Did you call me?" He asked Aela, ignoring Zinnia.

"Of course I did, ice brain," Aela retorted with an eye roll. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood?" His silver eyes fell on Zinnia and he smiled at her. "Oh, I remember you. You trained with Vilkas. Come on, follow me."

Zinnia gave Aela a parting wave before silently following the taller man.

"Aela likes to tease me, but she's a good person." Zinnia said nothing but nodded, though Farkas probably didn't see it. He continued chatting, "She challenges us to be our best. We all challenge each other like that in some way, really, as you'll soon learn. It's nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. Where did you say you were from?"

She didn't.

"I've been all over, really," _Lie._ "Though this is my first time in Whiterun."

"Really? Of all the holds, Whiterun is the one everyone has to visit at some point, being at the heart of the province at all. But I guess there's a first time for everything. Welcome to Whiterun, newcomer!"

A small smile tugged on Zinnia's lips, "thanks. I'm Zinnia, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Zinnia. I hope you'll like it here. This can be a rough life."

Can't be any rougher than nearly being executed only to be saved by a freakin' dragon.

"I don't think it'll be that bad when you've got friends like these."

Farkas chuckled, "true. A life like this is easier with these people. Although we sometimes try to kill each other, you're in good company. It really feels like a family here. I would die for any of my Shield-Siblings." They reached the opposite end of the hallway. "The quarters are over here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. So be nice to her."

Farkas pushed open the doors. Though she could barely see around his bulky frame, she saw some beds and a long room.

"All right, here you are. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. We can start as early as tomorrow morning if you'd like," Farkas offered with a bright grin. "Good luck. Welcome to the Companions, Zinnia."

Farkas left Zinnia to take in her new surroundings. There were eight beds in the room, each with their own dresser. All of the beds were neatly made and there were weapons and shields scattered about the room. Farkas told her to just pick a bed and fall in it, which is exactly what Zinnia craved to do. But if she remembered anything from the Riften orphanage, she knew that where you slept did indeed matter. Still, Zinnia opted for a bed in the corner to her left.

"That's my bed, milk drinker," a female voice stated harshly from behind Zinnia, badly startling her. It was a Nord woman with a helmet and red face paint under her eyes. Zinnia recognized her from before-the winner of the brawl with the Dunmer. Zinnia backed away and put her hands up in surrender. The last thing she wanted was to get in another fight.

"Sorry-I didn't know," Zinnia said. The Nord walked past her without taking her eyes off her before plopping down on the furs.

"Well, now you know. So you better not make the same mistake twice, new blood," she threatened.

"You can have this bed over here," an Imperial woman suggested as she came through the doorway, pointing to the bed across from the Nord. "No one's sleeping in that one."

Zinnia smiled gratefully at her, "thanks."

"I'm Ria. I was the newest Companion until you came along today. And that's Njada Stonearm. Don't worry though; her bark is worse than her bite," Ria introduced.

"Oh really? You want to test that?" Njada growled as she tore off her boots and threw them to the ground. Ria rolled her eyes.

"All right, all right. So her bark and her bite are equally bad. But don't let her scare you away, friend," Ria reassured.

"Or you can sleep over here with us!" A male voice beckoned. A blond Nord man waved at Zinnia from across the room with the Dunmer man from earlier. "I can promise you we don't bite. Heck, you can even share a bed with me!"

"In your dreams, Torvar!" Ria retorted. The pair began playful banter back and forth until Njada told them to shut it before she made them so she can get some shut-eye. Even though they were all yelling at each other, something about the room was comforting to Zinnia. It did start to feel like a family. Now she had a place to rest and was surrounded by people who have accepted her as one of their own, more or less. For the first time in a very, very long while, Zinnia can rest without a single worry about her sister.

* * *

**Sorry about using canon dialogue there! I definitely do not want to rely on canon dialogue, but I thought it was fitting for the situation. Also, I'm still trying to properly capture the voices of all the characters, hence why I slipped that in there. As I said, I really appreciate any and all the feedback you can give!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Day One

When Zinnia awoke, she was alone. No Njada, no Ria, no Torvar, no Athis, but all of their beds were neatly made. Then the realization dawned on her: she overslept. Zinnia immediately shot up from the bed and hastily shoved her feet into her boots. Seconds later, she was out the door and bounding up the stairs to the mead hall. Her first real day as a Companion and she already wasted half of it asleep!

The mead hall was fairly empty when Zinnia entered it. Kodlak and Farkas were engaged in a conversation at the long table in the center. A couple of other men were seated at the other end of the table, dressed in clothes rather than armor. Aside from those four, no other Companion was in sight. They were likely outside enjoying the sun's rays.

_Great. _

Farkas's eyes fell on Zinnia and his face broke into a smile at the sight of her, waving her to come over.

"There's the newcomer!" Farkas greeted merrily. "I was beginning to think you fell into a coma."

"I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to oversleep-I promise you I'm not usually like this-it'll never happen again-" Zinnia quickly apologized, taking a seat beside Farkas. Both Farkas and Kodlak erupted into chuckles at the frazzled Breton.

"We don't care about that, child," Kodlak informed calmly. "This life is not an easy one. Some days are harder than others, so we know the value of a good night's rest."

"What about the jobs that need to get done?"

"This isn't the Imperial Legion. As long as you show up and do your job, there's no schedule," Farkas assured. "The only times you need to know are meals. Breakfast is served every morning at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. But there's no requirement for you to be there."

"Are there any leftovers, by chance?" Zinnia asked.

"Sure. I saved you a plate," Farkas pushed a wooden plate filled with bread, cheese, and a pheasant breast towards her, "You do have to be careful. Sometimes the food at breakfast runs out quickly. I figured I'd save you from learning the hard way."

"Thanks!"

The breakfast plate didn't last very long. Farkas told her that most of the Companions were either training or out on jobs. He also introduced her to Brill and Vignar Gray-Mane. They weren't Companions themselves but they lived in Jorrvaskr with them and were always available for chats.

"So, Zinnia, what was your life like before you came to Whiterun? Do you have any family?" Farkas's question caused Zinnia to nearly choke on her cheese.

What was there really for her to say? She didn't have any parents. She and her sister grew up in the Riften orphanage until they aged out of it. Then they were left to fend for themselves in the streets of Riften. Her sister was the one who kept her fed while Zinnia kept her out of trouble. Though she couldn't keep her from joining the Thieves Guild. Or the Dark Brotherhood. But she wasn't in the position to fight with her on that until recently.

Kodlak was watching her intently for her answer. Zinnia swallowed.

"I don't really have any family." _Lie._ But she wanted it to be true. She didn't want to have the sister that she did. She didn't want her to be in her life.

"Most people who join the Companions don't, child," Kodlak said. "So know that you are not alone, nor will you ever be."

"Vilkas and I have been here since we were little whelps. Our father, Jergen, raised us here. Even Vignar couldn't remember Companions younger than us!" Farkas shared.

"So you and Vilkas are brothers?" Zinnia mused aloud.

"Yup. We're twins if you can believe it." Zinnia nearly choked on her cheese again.

"Twins? You two must be pretty close then."

"Of course! After Jergen left to fight in the Great War, we only had each other. I mean, the Companions have become my family, but Vilkas was always there for me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him." And just like that, her sister was back in her head again, just when Zinnia thought she banished the thought of her. "I hope the Companions can be a family for you too, Zin."

_Me too, friend. Me too._

"I'd love to get started on some work today," Zinnia said, eager to change the subject.

"You were right, Kodlak! She does have good spirit!" Farkas said with a hearty laugh. "I've got a job for you. But first, we got some training to do."

"Training?"

"Come on! Let's not waste any time."

Zinnia gave Kodlak a small wave goodbye and he nodded kindly in acknowledgment. Farkas took her out back to where Vilkas tested her arm. Most of the Companions were out there, sitting under the awning or hacking away at the dummies.

"Are we training with weapons today?" Zinnia asked, filled with regret, as her sword was all the way inside by her dresser. Thankfully, Farkas shook his head.

"No weapons today."

This could only go as well as yesterday did. Farkas was by far nicer than Vilkas but that doesn't mean Farkas _can't_ and _won't_ beat the crap out of her as Vilkas did. Zinnia was still feeling an ache in her abdomen from Vilkas's fist.

Thankfully, Farkas wasn't the one throwing punches. Instead, he had Zinnia take her position. Once she did, he straightened her shoulders, moved her elbows, and nudged her feet apart to fix her form. Then, he had her swing at his palms he held up. This wasn't another test for Zinnia to pass. It was a lesson. Farkas taught her proper form and technique for fighting unarmed for opponents bigger than her (aka all of them). He taught her only a couple of specific moves and had her practice them over and over again on him. If it hurt Farkas, he didn't show it. Landing the hits was more tiresome than being on the receiving end of them. But Zinnia was beyond grateful to have someone as patient and friendly as Farkas to teach her the basics. There was no way she'd survive had it been with his twin.

Speaking of the devil, Zinnia noticed Vilkas in her peripheral, sitting with his arms crossed under the awning. He wasn't there before. He was watching her, regarding her carefully.

"All right. Good. You've got the hang of it," Farkas complimented after what felt like hours. Zinnia was drenched in sweat and trying to catch her breath, wondering how in Oblivion Farkas wasn't breaking a sweat. "Ready for your first job?"

No.

"Yeah. I'm ready," she panted, pushing her hair out of her forehead.

"Great! We've got trouble right here in Whiterun. It's nothing we can't handle. Skulvar Sable-Hilt has been causing trouble for some people. You need to remind him of his obligations. I just need you to go out there, look tough, and scare this milk drinker into submission. Think you can handle that?"

It took everything in Zinnia not to burst out laughing at Farkas. He can't be serious.

"Are you serious?" Zinnia asked quietly.

"Aye." He nodded.

Shit. _He was._

"So you want me to go intimidate someone?"

"That's right."

"The Whiterun stable master?"

"Yes." Farkas frowned at her. And then he asked, very sincerely, "was I not clear?"

"No, no! You were very clear," Zinnia bit her lip. How in Oblivion was she supposed to rough a guy up? The stable master was going to laugh in her face. No one was going to take her seriously. There's no way she can do this. "Yeah, I can do that."

But she was going to try anyway.

Farkas grinned at her, "great. Go get yourself washed up and head over there. And don't get too carried away, all right? I don't want to hear you killing anybody."

Now he's _got_ to be joking.

Zinnia was quick to obey her new orders. She went back inside Jorrvaskr to wash her hands and face. After brushing her hair and putting it back in a braid, she strapped her sword to her waist and was out the door on her way to the Whiterun stables.

Part of Zinnia wondered if Farkas truly believed she could do this job or not. He was definitely among the nicest of the Companions. But maybe he was too naive. Maybe he believed in her too much. Or maybe this was another test. It had to be. She had to prove that she was able to do the work of the Companions, starting with something simple like roughing someone up.

_If only it were so simple._

Or maybe it was a cruel joke. Like the gods choosing her to be Dragonborn. Gods, what a disaster that is. It was either do this job for the Companions or head up to High Hrothgar. Public humiliation from this intimidation attempt sounded better than getting eaten by a dragon in an attempt to fulfill her Dragonborn destiny. Yeah, public humiliation all the way.

Zinnia banished the negative thoughts from her head. Like her sister always said, she has got to stop overthinking these things. This was only the beginning of her new life. She had so much to see, so much to do, so much to learn. There's nothing stopping her now.

The Whiterun guards acknowledged Zinnia as she walked out of the city's gates. She didn't make it very far. In fact, she stopped dead in her descent to the stables attending sight of someone approaching her. Dressed in the unmistakable dark brown leather armor with a hood pulled over their face, Zinnia instantly recognized them, and the hair stood up on the back of her neck.

The member of Riften's Thieves Guild stopped too. She pulled her hood back, letting loose a full head of the same fair colored hair and revealing a face identical to Zinnia's. There was one difference, though; the other girl was grinning wickedly.

"Hey, sister!"

* * *

**Writing this definitely felt like writing a filler chapter. Sorry about that! But it was necessary to move the story along. The real action begins the next chapter and Zinnia will actually start having a personality lol. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload it soon! As always, please lemme know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Hired Muscle(s)

**Wowza this chapter turned out way longer than planned! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Azalea.

Zinnia's twin sister. Her only living family. The older one, as she liked to remind her. On the outside, they were perfectly identical. If they weren't wearing different clothes, there was nothing to tell them apart, not even a scar. But the inside was a different story. Azalea was wild and loud. No one, no headmistress, no man, no guard could hold her down. She could charm anyone she met and sweet talk herself out of anything. She did anything and everything, threw all caution to the wind, consequences be damned.

Azalea, above all, was selfish. Consequences be damned, even if those consequences were Zinnia's life.

Zinnia said nothing to Azalea, who came bounding up the hill and threw her arms around her. She let Azalea have her hug but she wasn't going to hug her back.

"What are you doing here?" Zinnia demanded, pulling away.

"What? No, 'hello' or 'good afternoon' for your one and only sister?" Azalea mocked offense.

"No."

Azalea clutched her chest, pretending to be hurt by Zinnia's coldness.

"Ouch!" Azalea whined. "Zinnie, I came here to find you!"

Zinnia regarded her carefully. Azalea was smiling warmly at her. She spoke to her as if she was returning from a Thieves Guild job. Zinnia never joined herself. She stayed behind, always waiting. And that's why Zinnia wasn't fooled this time.

"No, you're not," Zinnia accused. A smile of disbelief broke across her face and she crossed her arms. "You're here for a job."

"Aw, come on, Zin Zin. Don't be like that! Don't you know how happy I am to see you?"

"After you _abandoned_ me?"

"I did not abandon you! We got separated!"

"We got separated _because_ you ran off without me!" Zinnia snapped.

"Zinnie, I _swear_ I thought you were right behind me," Azalea pleaded. "Please, you have to believe me. I would never abandon you. Ever."

Zinnia didn't want to believe her. She wanted to be angry with her. She's always wanted to be angry with her sister but couldn't. She knew why Azalea was the way she was. And there was no way Zinnia could blame her. After everything they've been through, she couldn't be angry with her. At the end of the day, they were all they had. Azalea was always there for her, protecting her from the criminals, putting food on the table and the clothes on her back. Zinnia would've died long ago in the Ratway if it wasn't for Azalea. So Azalea couldn't have truly abandoned her, right?

"They were after you, Azalea," Zinnia said quietly without meeting her sister's gaze. "They thought I was you."

"I know. It was all just a big understanding," Azalea responded. "I owe you one big for putting you through that. I'll make it up to you. I promise I will."

What could Azalea _possibly_ do to make it up to Zinnia? She wanted to know.

"Why were they after you in the first place?"

Azalea shrugged, "beats me."

"No, you know why. You owe me that much to tell me why," Zinnia insisted. "When were you going to tell me about the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Do we have to talk about this now? Do you really gotta ruin the moment like that?" Azalea complained with a dramatic eye roll. Zinnia remained silent. "Look, you know that I love the Guild. I am a proud member of the Thieves Guild above all else. But you know that we've been struggling for coin with the Guild's reputation going south and everything."

"So you're working for the Dark Brotherhood now?"

"It's just a little bit on the side, Zinnie! It's nothing serious, all right? I'm only doing what I have to do, for the both of us," Azalea protested.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Azalea. I've got a good life here in Whiterun," Zinnia assured. "So you can quit the Dark Brotherhood. And you can go home to Riften."

"How can you have a good life without me?" Azalea asked teasingly. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" Zinnia asked impatiently. The last thing Zinnia wanted to do was tell Azalea about the Companions. She had a good thing going with them and feared that Azalea would interfere with that. The Companions were honorable people. Azalea was not. What would the Companions think of her knowing her twin was a wanted criminal?

"Yeah. Wanna come with?"

"No."

"Come on! Please? What else are you going to do?"

"As a matter of fact, I have plans." Azalea cocked an eyebrow. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late."

"You? Have plans? Where are you going?" Azalea questioned. Now it was Zinnia's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just have some work to do," Azalea opened her mouth, "and no, you can't come with me."

"Why not?" Azalea pouted.

"Because this is a one-person kind of job. I'm making my own money, Azalea. Now I'll be making as much as you, if not more."

"What, like a competition?"

"No, of course not." It was _always_ a competition. "I'm saying that you don't need to worry about me anymore." _If she ever did at all._ "Now, please, I've got work to do."

"Fine!" Azalea whined. "Sounds very boring to me but whatever floats your boat, sister. I'm just glad to see you're finally getting out!" Zinnia said nothing. "Promise me we'll catch up later, all right?" Promises meant nothing to Azalea. "Drinks are on me!" _More like on whichever poor Nord she can get her hands on._ "We can go to Honningbrew together! I heard it was to die for!"

"Can I go now?"

"Promise?"

"Bye, Azalea." Zinnia was already heading downhill. Azalea pulled her hood back over her face as she watched Zinnia go and chuckled darkly.

Zinnia walked briskly to the Whiterun Stables with her head held high with newfound determination. Azalea was back in her life and under her skin already. But Zinnia didn't want to push her back out either. It would've been easier if Azalea had never set foot in Whiterun in the first place. It would've been easier if Zinnia never saw her again. But she did. They talked. And now Zinnia felt herself forgiving her. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding.

But that also didn't mean Zinnia was going to leave the Companions either. Even after seeing her sister again, she knew that this was still the place she wanted to be, with or without Azalea.

"Excuse me," Zinnia approached a tall man tending the horses. He turned around and Zinnia cleared her voice, forcing confidence in her tone. "Are you Skulvar Sable-Hilt?"

"Yes, ma'am. Looking to buy a warhorse?" He answered brightly. Just like every other Nord in Skyrim, he towered over Zinnia. The other thing she immediately noticed was his large muscles clearly visible under his shirt.

_Just remember what Farkas taught you,_ she reminded herself internally.

"No thank you," she took a deep breath and folded her arms. "I'm with the Companions. I've been sent to resolve a dispute."

* * *

Azalea sauntered her way to the gates of Whiterun but was stopped by the guards just as she approached the city.

"Halt. What business do you have in Whiterun?" A male voice asked from under the helmet.

"I'm here to see a friend," Azalea answered.

"The city is closed unless you have a key or an invitation from Dragonsreach," the guard informed. Azalea rolled her eyes from under her hood. She patted her chest and fished through her pockets.

"I could've sworn I had that key somewhere!" The guard watched Azalea make a dramatic show of looking for a key she never had. "Gosh, I must've dropped it on my way here. I've traveled very far to see my friend here. Please, sir, can we overlook this?"

The guard snorted, "I'm afraid not. I know Thieves' Guild armor when I see it, you're not fooling anybody. No key, no entrance. Move along."

Azalea frowned. _So much for that._ She'd scale the wall if the sun wasn't as high as it was now. She turned away from the guard and walked to the awning at the edge of the hill that overlooked the Whiterun Hold. She leaned over the wall, searching for where her sister had wandered off to that was supposedly so important.

The sunlight reflecting off Zinnia's fair hair caught Azalea's attention. Zinnia was at the Whiterun Stables, locked in a fistfight with the stable master. Azalea watched Zinnia take a punch to the face that sent her to the dirt. And she didn't get back up.

In an instant, Azalea was dashing down the hill to her sister's side. The stable master was walking away from Zinnia, who was struggling to get on her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Azalea called angrily as she marched up to the stable master. As soon as he whipped his head around, Azalea's fist connected with his jaw. Skulvar staggered backward into a wooden post. She swiftly brought her foot to his groin and another fist to the face when he lurched forward.

Naturally, he was pissed.

"You bitch!"

But that's exactly what Azalea wanted. Skulvar lunged for her but she evaded him and drove an elbow into the back of his skull. Before Skulvar could straighten himself, Azalea rained punches on his body, from his abdomen to his chest, to his throat, to his jaw.

Skulvar lunged at Azalea again with a furious roar and tackled her into the same wooden post she previously knocked him into. She immediately grabbed a bottle of Honningbrew Mead from the top of a nearby barrel and smashed it against his head, then promptly headbutted him. She kicked him away from her and brought him down on his knees with another.

"I yield! I yield!" Skulvar wheezed, clutching his bloodied face. Azalea didn't care. She kicked him in the head one final time and pinned him with her boot.

"Azalea!" Zinnia was on her feet and at her sister's side.

"There's two of you?" Skulvar blinked. Azalea's hood had fallen down in the fight and he couldn't focus his gaze on either of the girls.

"Don't make me come back here again," Azalea spat.

"You have my word! Tell the Companions you have my word!" Skulvar begged. Zinnia pulled Azalea away from Skulvar and they left him there to recover.

"Are you okay?" Azalea scanned Zinnia for injuries. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and an ugly bruise on her jaw. "Damn, he beat the shit outta you."

Zinnia groaned, "he did _not._"

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want. I saw you eating dirt," Azalea teased. Zinnia rolled her eyes. "Got any potions on you?"

Zinnia did not. Zinnia lost all of her possessions when she was taken to Helgen. The only things she had were the clothes on her back and the sword at her waist.

"No, but I can heal myself," Zinnia reassured, lifting a glowing hand. Azalea smiled.

"Good."

Zinnia healed her black eye first and then her lip until she ran out of Magicka. Her lip was only half-healed and she never got to heal the bruise on her jaw.

"Well, that's as good as it's going to get," Zinnia muttered under her breath. She supposed that she shouldn't be walking into Jorrvaskr fully healed anyway. She doubted the Companions would care for her magical abilities, even if they were restoration.

Oh gods, _the Companions._ What was she going to do? She just failed her first job! And here Zinnia thought she outgrew being protected by her sister. What was she going to say to them? How could she possibly tell them what happened?

"Hey, what's with the face?" Azalea asked, knitting her brows together. Zinnia swallowed. Maybe Azalea should have never come to Whiterun.

"Nothing. I need a drink," Zinnia grumbled.

"Excellent idea, sister! Lead the way!" Azalea urged with a wide grin. Zinnia began to make her way back up the hill to the gates, Azalea with her hood up once again and glued to her side.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Zinnia asked. Azalea's smile only grew.

"Yes, actually. I'm so glad you brought that up," Azalea replied cheerfully. "You see, I need your help."

Zinnia stopped, "what?"

"Oh, don't give me that look, Zin Zin! I'm not asking much!" Azalea protested. "I just need your help getting into Whiterun. Apparently you need a key to the city or an invite from the Jarl. Got either of those?"

She did.

"If they don't want you in the city, then I can't help you, Azalea," Zinnia said slowly.

"The city is just on high alert with the war going on," Azalea countered. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to meet up with a contact for the job and then I'll be out of everyone's hair. That's it."

"If you so much as to mess with _one_ lock-"

"I won't, Zinnie!"

"Fine. Come on." Azalea was grinning from ear to ear under her hood and had a spring in her step. Zinnia expected the gates to open for her, just as they had when she exited the city and frowned when the guard stopped the pair.

"Halt. Didn't I just send you away?" The guard asked Azalea.

"I found my key," Azalea replied coolly. Zinnia reached into her pocket and produced the key to the city.

"She's with me, sir," Zinnia informed politely. "I'm a Thane in the Jarl's court."

Azalea's mouth fell open and she stared at Zinnia, stunned.

"Ah, now I remember. Forgive me, Thane. You two shall enter," the guard shifted his gaze back onto Azalea. "But I've got my eye on you. You better keep your hands to yourself."

"You have my word, sir," Zinnia injected. Azalea's mouth melted back into a satisfied smile as the pair entered the city. The other guards nodded at Zinnia in acknowledgment. Zinnia, on the other hand, still didn't know how to react to the recognition, so she hastily gave them a weak smile but kept her eyes on the ground like always.

"Thane? _Thane?_" Azalea shrieked happily. "How'd you manage that? Who'd you sleep with?"

"What? No one!"

"It was the Jarl, wasn't it?"

"No!"

Azalea burst out laughing as Zinnia's cheeks flushed.

"Come on! Lighten up, Zin!" Azalea chortled, slapping Zinnia on the back. "I'm sure you did something very honorable to earn that title. You got yourself a house I can crash at?"

Zinnia looked longingly at the house for sale, Breezehome, as they strolled past it. "Well, not yet…"

"What? You're a Thane but you don't own a house yet? Maybe I oughta sleep with someone for ya!"

"Azalea!"

Azalea was doubled over laughing. Zinnia quickened her pace away from the Guild member. She was ready for this conversation to be over.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it," Azalea chimed. "Say, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure! Lemme just grab the ragged clothes I got from the Legion!" Zinnia said mockingly.

Azalea's grin faltered. She was still mad about that. _Lovely._

"Look, I need to wear something normal for this job," Azalea explained. "They're going to know something's up if I show up in this armor."

"Well, you should've thought about that when you took the job from Brynjolf in the first place."

"Funny story! You'll never guess who gave me this job." Azalea waited for Zinnia to guess, but she offered none. "This job came directly from the mouth of Maven Black-Briar."

"Maven Black-Briar?" Zinnia repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"The one and only," Azalea bragged. "She asked for _yours truly_ specifically for this job."

"Azalea, you should not be involving yourself with Maven Black-Briar. She's bad news."

"She's only the most powerful person in Riften, and probably all of Skyrim!" Azalea countered. "Of course I'm going to do this job for her. If I get in Maven Black-Briar's good favor, we're set for life, Zinnie. Maven is the best ally anyone could possibly have."

"She's so manipulative, Azalea. She's dangerous," Zinnia warned.

"I'm dangerous too," Azalea yawned. Zinnia rolled her eyes. She's gone for, what, four days? And Azalea's already getting herself into trouble? How could she let this happen?

Azalea stopped Zinnia at the bottom of the steps of the Bannered Mare. "Here, buy yourself a drink and one for me," she commanded, placing the gold pieces in Zinnia's palm. "I'm going to get myself some clothes. I'll be right back."

"Azalea," Zinnia's tone was a warning for her. She gave that look that Azalea absolutely _loathed; _the only thing in this world that had her using the word "loathed."

"Talos, _lighten up,_ Zinnie. I'm not going to be gone long. You can strike up a nice conversation with the innkeeper while I'm away."

Zinnia knew exactly what Azalea was doing. Azalea _wanted_ Zinnia to talk with the innkeeper. It was a distraction so Azalea could sneak into one of the rooms and steal clothes. Zinnia wanted none of it. But there was no stopping Azalea. And Zinnia couldn't walk away from her either.

Zinnia's lips formed a tight line. She said nothing to her sister and stormed through the doors of the Bannered Mare. She needed that drink _now._

_That's her girl._ If there was one thing Azalea could count on in this unforgiving world, it was her sister. She'd bet on Zinnia every time. So while Zinnia sat down at the bar and ordered a large drink, Azalea slipped into the background until disappearing into the mead hall's kitchen to find Mallus Maccius. All according to plan.

Until she bumped into someone. And since she wasn't paying attention, she _really_ bumped into this person. The man didn't budge. Azalea, on the other hand, did. She stumbled. Her hood fell back. But, thank the gods, she remained on her feet.

"New blood," a gruff voice greeted. Azalea paled. It wasn't Mallus. It was a Nord twice her size, dressed in steel armor, with messy brown hair that fell to his shoulders and dark warpaint around his silver-colored eyes. His face broke into a toothy smile at Azalea. "Did you finish the job?"

"Yes?"

"Good! I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you had it in you, Zinnia," he admitted. Azalea suppressed a snort. Zinnia _didn't_ have it in her, she knew. But Azalea was a good sister. And like all good sisters, she's going to lie for her sister.

"There's a lot more to me than you may realize," Azalea responded.

"Kind of fun to push people around sometimes, isn't it? Good work, sister!"

Azalea grinned, the words dripping from her tongue, "I wholeheartedly agree, _brother._"

"I don't have your pay on me right now, but I have it back at Jorrvaskr. Want to head back with me?" he offered.

"You know I'd love to, but I can't. I've got someone to see," Azalea said breezily with a flip of her hair.

"All right then. I guess I'll catch you at dinner then." But before they could part ways, the man frowned at Azalea and furrowed his brow, taking in her appearance. "Say, did you change your clothes?"

Azalea inwardly groaned. She was in her Thieves Guild armor, while Zinnia had worn hide armor. The big oaf was studying her but she hoped he didn't recognize the faction.

"What, this old thing?" Azalea batted her eyelashes. "I had to change my clothes because I had gotten some blood on my other ones. Not my blood, of course."

His frown lifted into a smile, "oh I get it. You must've had a really good fight then, huh?"

He bought it. The big oaf bought it without a shadow of a doubt. And here Azalea was coming up with a whole elaborate story and an escape plan.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

He laughed, "good to hear! I'm glad you're getting the hang of things around here. I think you'll fit in just fine."

"Ya know, I think so too." Wherever "here" was. "Listen, thanks for the chat, but I gotta get going. Can't keep my friend waiting. But I'll definitely be catching you later."

Azalea side-stepped around the Nord and made her way up the stairs to where Mallus was waiting for her.

* * *

Before Zinnia could drown herself in mead, someone had come up from behind her and said, "finished your job early, whelp?"

Zinnia, startled, nearly choked on her mead as the culprit took a seat on the stool beside her.

"Vilkas," Zinnia coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question, whelp," Vilkas clipped. Zinnia swallowed. What in Talos's name was she supposed to do?

"Yeah, the job's finished." Technically, it _was_ true. Zinnia bit her lip under Vilkas's scrutinizing gaze. His silver eyes seemed to pierce right through her and she nervously picked at the hem of her armor.

"How did it go?" he asked after a pause.

"Well, uh, it was all right," Vilkas waited for her to continue. "It was tough but I was able to make Skulvar submit. He won't be bothering anyone in Whiterun anymore."

Vilkas nodded but remained silent. Why Farkas gave Zinnia such a job was beyond him. He expected to hear from Skulvar to come pick up the Breton's unconscious body from the stables. But Vilkas looked closely at her features. There was sweat on her brow, dirt on her cheeks and chin. Her lip looked like it was recovering from a nasty blow. Some of her exposed skin on her chest and shoulders began to look discolored as bruises formed. All telltale signs of a fight.

"Why do you have two drinks?" Vilkas suddenly asked, noticing the two bottles of mead on the counter.

_Shit._

"I answered your question, now you answer mine," Zinnia countered boldly. Vilkas couldn't mask his surprise at the new blood's quick tongue. It was a fair point.

"I'm here with my brother," Vilkas answered. "We like to come here sometimes to take a break from Jorrvaskr. Farkas likes to talk to the ladies."

"Do you?"

"I believe it's your turn to answer my question," Vilkas threw back. Zinnia rolled her eyes. They really were going to back and forth like this, huh? The intensity held in his gaze told her he was serious.

"I'm celebrating." Again, _technically_ true. "For finishing my first ever job with the Companions. And this is how I celebrate. One drink for each hand."

Vilkas suppressed a snort. He doubted her tiny body could handle one bottle of Nord mead, let alone two. What a strange woman she was indeed. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not.

"Here, you should take one," Zinnia pushed a bottle towards him.

"I don't want to ruin your 'celebration,'" Vilkas protested.

"It's probably best if I stick to one drink anyway. The last thing we need is for me to return to Jorrvaskr inebriated on my first day, right?"

"You wouldn't be the first," Vilkas muttered, recalling the first time he met Torvar. He took the bottle by the neck and nodded at Zinnia as a thank you before taking a sip. Zinnia took a drink of hers as well. "There will be plenty of celebrating tonight, though."

"Really?" Zinnia asked with raised eyebrows, setting down her drink. "For what?"

"For your accomplishment today. What else could we be celebrating?"

"I don't know, it's my first day!" Zinnia huffed. And just like that, the guilt entered Zinnia's body. "I don't think we need to make a big fuss. I just straightened a guy out is all. No need to get all the Companions involved."

The guilt gnawed at her insides. She bit the inside of her cheek. This was wrong. She hated this. She hated lying to Vilkas and the Companions. It was her first job and she wasn't even the one who finished it. Yet here she was, taking credit for something that she didn't do. Now all the Companions were going to congratulate her? For a lie? This was so wrong.

"We celebrate every time the new blood finishes their first job," Vilkas stated. _If only she actually finished her first job in the first place…_

"Well, uh, thanks…"

"Try not to sleep through it." Zinnia's jaw fell open. Even _Vilkas_ was making a joke about her this morning.

"That was an accident!"

Just then, Zinnia caught Azalea moving in the shadows along the walls of the inn undetected to all but her. Azalea looked at Zinnia and winked at her before slipping out the back door. Vilkas noticed Zinnia's distracted look and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, snapping her attention back to him.

"Nothing!" she answered as she quickly got to her feet. "I've got to go now. I'll see you at home tonight. Bye!"

And just like that, the gold was on the counter and Zinnia was out the door after her sister.

Vilkas watched her as she left, a frown etched deep into his face. He glanced at her mead, noting she had barely drunk a third of it when she abruptly left. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't any of his business. But it still bothered him. Her behavior was strange, unpredictable, mysterious-none of which were noble qualities, especially for that of a Companion. What was Zinnia truly after?

When Zinnia walked behind the Bannered Mare, she found Azalea pulling a neatly folded dress out from under her Thieves Guild armor. In the shadow of the building, Azalea discarded her armor and threw the green dress over her head.

"What do you think, Zin Zin? Fits like a glove, huh?" Azalea asked with a smile as her sister approached. Zinnia scowled at her.

"I hate it when you do this," Zinnia grumbled.

"There were tons of other clothes in the dresser. She's not going to miss this ugly one," Azalea assured smoothly. Zinnia's scowl worsened. " And I'll put it right back where I found it. Better?"

"No."

Azalea only laughed. How can she be so carefree? Zinnia wondered. And she'll never know. Once Azalea had her laugh, she took a step forward, her features turning seriously.

"I'm going to need your help again, sister."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I really wanted Azalea to be likable, even though she has a really complicated relationship with Zinnia. And I really hope Zinnia's personality is starting to get fleshed out now. Tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
